Bill Direen
William Direen is a New Zealand poet, novelist, and musician. Life Direen was born in Christchurch. He received his earliest guitar at age 15.Bill Direen biography, AllMusic. Web, Sep. 18, 2015. Writing Critical Responses *Early theatre work (1981–87): "hard driving rhythms and surreal imagery".Lisa Warrington, NZ Books, October 2003 *James K. Baxter’s Three Mimes "received intelligent and effective treatment".John Farnsworth, Christchurch Press, 16 November 1984 * To Bitumen (play) "an evocative memory piece… strong on physical sensations".Lisa Warrington, NZ Books, October 2003 *To Fowkes Alive (music-theatre): "a struggle against primeval and futuristic obstacles",Jane Bowron, Dominion, June 1989 "a gentle ‘musical delirium’ which raises smiles rather than laughter",Laurie Atkinson, Evening Post, June 1989 "the surrealistic tale of a ‘petrolhead’ whose life flashes before his eyes the moment that he dies in a violent accident"Neil Hickman, Music New Zealand, 1991 *To Dial a Claw (music-theatre): "a living experiment in alternative staging";Mark Gobbi, March 1991, City Voice *To Raoul (song cycle): "an exploration of exploitation",Direen turns stage-show into mini rock-opera, Evening Post, Wednesday 10 March 1993 a story told "from its beginnings in the wastelands of kiwi suburbia to its chilly… conclusion.".Bernadette Rae, NZ Herald, 25 July 1992 *To Wormwood: "Entropy and death read as metaphors for the implosion of post-war Europe and the failure of capitalism.".Virginia Were, NZ Listener, 23 June 1997 *To Nusquama: "A well-written often humorous paradigm for the 21st century".Anna Chinn, NZ Listener, December 2002 *To The Impossible: "Direen’s heightened ear for absurdity serves this collection well"Kate Belgrave, Listener, 25 May 2002. *To Jules: "Romantic stereotypes collide noisily with modern realities and growing older means a confused prostate and even more complexing emotions. Jules is the story of a man at life’s pivotal point.".Christopher Moore, The Press, Christchurch, 27 March 2004 "It's a delightful book, but it's a book to read as series of literary compositions."David Hill reviewing Jules on 10 December 2004. Radio New Zealand, National Programme. Jules was also described as "an indolent digression through European culture, art and Paris."Norman Bilbrough, Listener, May 2004. *To the novellas: "a quick and devastating appearance"Kapka Kassabova, Listener 16 January 1999. *To Song of the Brakeman: "a vividly conceived world here, manifesting slowly and brilliantly through its accumulating signs"Jen Crawford, Landfall 214, November 2007. Recognition In 2010 he was University of Auckland Writer Fellow, in partnership with Creative New Zealand and the Michael King Writers’ Centre, Devonport. In popular culture Direen was the subject of a 2017 documentary by filmmaker Simon Ogston, Bill Direen: A memory of others, which had its world premiere at the 2017 New Zealand International Film Festival.Bill Direen A Memory of Others (2017) Trailer, YouTube. Web, June 29, 2019. Publications Poetry *''Slices of Man''. Christchurch, NZ: privately published, 1982. *''Inklings: Poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Nag's Head, 1988. *''Crappings''. Wellington: 5 to 12, 1993. *''Evolition: Poems and lyrics''. Christchurch, NZ: Nag's Head, 1995. *''A Freedom Tale''. Dunedin, NZ: Brown Barrow, 2001. *''New Sea Land''. Auckland: Titus Books, 2005. *''Hyperion: A dream''. Auckland: Titus Books, 2010. *''Repetition''. Wellington: privately published, 2011. *''Dunedin Poems''. Dunedin, NZ: Kilmog Press, 2011. Songs *''A Memory of Others: Thirty lyrics and a letter to the reader''. Wellington: Bumper Books, 1998. Plays *''Three farces: Popular medieval plays as performed at the Blue Ladder Theatre, Christchurch'' (with Carol Direen). Christchurch, NZ: South Indies, 1985. *''Song Plays''. Auckland: Alpha Books, 2001. *''Radio Play for a Defunct Station''. Auckland: Titus Books, 2010. Novels *''Wormwood''. Sport 18, 1997.Direen, Bill, New Zealand Book Council. Web, Mar. 22, 2014. *''Nusquama''. Auckland: Alpha Books, 2002. *''Onaevia''. Auckland: Alpha Books, 2002. *''Jules''. Wellington: Alpha Books, 2003. *''Coma''. Auckland: Titus Books, 2005. *''Song of the Brakeman''. Auckland: Titus Books, 2006. *''Enclosures''. Waimauku, NZ: Titus Books, 2008. *''Utopia Rag''. Middlemarch, NZ: Tank Press, 2014. Short fiction *''The Impossible''. Auckland: Alpha Books, 2001. Non-fiction *''Devonport: A diary'' (with Esplanade, by Tara McLeod). Auckland: Holloway Press, 2011. Translated *''Versions and Translations''. Kilmog Press, 2014.Bill Direen, Versions and Translations, 2014, Kilmog Press, Apr. 21, 2014. Web, July 10, 2014. Edited *''Percutio'' (literary magazine). Auckland: Titus Books, 2006- *''Landfall 219: On music'' (guest editor). Gardners Books, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bill Direen, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 22, 2014. Audio / video Bill Direen and the Bilders discography *"The Flavour of the Meat". 2013. 12" vinyl, 33rpm. Grapefruit Record Club. *"New York Songs". 2013. 12" vinyl, 33rpm. Unwucht. *''Bilders Live''. Tour merchandise CD. South Indies Records. 2012. *"Wonders". 7" lathe. OneC Records. Plymouth, UK. 2012. *''High 30s Piano''. (Live studio recordings, 1981-2). 2012. Unwucht. *''Soloman's Ball''. 2012. 12" vinyl (from studio recordings of 1981). Unwucht. *''Six Impossible Things''. 2012. 12" vinyl (from studio recordings of 1980-81). Unwucht. *''Vacuum'', 2 7" vinyl releases from the cult Philadelphia label from cassettes of early (1978–79) group Vauum (Peter Stapleton, Steve Cogle, Peter Fryer, Allen Meek, Brendan Arnold). Siltbreeze, 2011, 2012. *''Above Ground''. Siltbreeze. Philadelphia, USA. LP. Vinyl (from cassette of 1983). 2011. *''Krypton 10''. 12" double vinyl album includes BD collabs with Onset-Offset stable in Christchurch c. 1980-82; taken partly from 20 Solid Krypton Hits (above). Unwucht, Augsburg, Germany. 2011 *''Parisian Friday''. CD (jewel case). Non-studio recordings (gallery openings, practices). 2010. Bilders Paris Sessions (w. Nikola Kapétanovic). *''Flying Nun Box Set'' (Alligator Song). Limited period usage. Warner Bros. 2007. *''Yes Today No Tomorrow''. CD (jewel case). 'Bits & Pieces 1995-2005'. BD : Powertool. 2006. *''Divina Comedia''. LP vinyl compilation of Builders material 1980-1988. Independent/South Indies. 1989. *''Life in Bars''. Bill Direen and Barry Stockley. 12" vinyl. 45 rpm. Independent/South Indies. 1987. *''The Cup. Builders''. 12" vinyl. 45 rpm. Independent/South Indies. 1987. (w. John McDermott, Stuart Porter, Bainbridge, Holdorf). *''Let's Play''. Builders.12" LP vinyl. Independent/South Indies. 1986. (w. Bainbridge, Tony Green, Karl Holdorf. Incl. a Vacuum archive song). *''CoNCH3''. Builders. 12" LP vinyl. Independent/South Indies. 1985. (w. Page, Bainbridge, various). Except where noted, discographical informaion courtesy Wikipedia.The Bilders, Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Mar. 22, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Poem - Reply to Christchurch" ;Audio / video *Bill Direen at YouTube ;Books *Bill Direen at Amazon.com ;About *Direen, William (Bill) at the New Zealand Book Council *Bill Direen & the Builders profile at Audio Culture *Bill Direen & the Bilders Official website. Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand writers Category:Dystopian fiction Category:Utopian fiction Category:People from Christchurch Category:New Zealand songwriters Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:New Zealand poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Songwriters